With the development of times, communications among people become more frequent. Accordingly, as a basic telecommunication service of a mobile communication network, the short message service (SMS) is used more and more, and plays a quite important role in the life of people. Through the SMS, subscribers can deliver information and obtain other information, for example, stock quotations, weather information, and sports information.
As the SMS is used more frequently, the SMS brings much convenience to the life of the subscribers, but the short messages provided by various service providers/content providers (SP/CPs) are diversified, and the number of short messages received by the subscribers also becomes greater and greater, and sometimes even annoying to the subscribers. For example, shopping malls, enterprises, and various other SPs deliver too many advertisements and promotional messages to the subscribers irregularly. However, in the conventional processing method and device, all the messages are sent to the subscribers in time without identification, interfering the subscribers' normal work.